


Fixing an Ambrose

by Jkambrose



Series: Fixing an Ambrose [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Praise Kink, Rimming, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6455929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jkambrose/pseuds/Jkambrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finds out his boyfriend Roman Reigns has been cheating on him with non other than the two faced weasel Seth Rollins. Who will be able to save Dean when he starts going down hill?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

To say Dean was excited was an understatement. It was his and his boyfriend Roman Reigns anniversary.  Dean and Roman had been together for two years today. He wanted to surprise Roman with a gift he had made. It was a new vest for him to wear in the ring. It was black but the details where done in silver and gold making it pop. Dean knew Roman would love it. 

Dean pulls up to the house and yawns. Dean had to leave early to be home before Roman started calling. Dean walks in the house holding the decorative bag holding the vest. But as Dean walks to his and Romans's door he can hear the sound of Roman moaning. Dean brushes it off thinking it's just Roman taking care of his morning wood. Dean opens the door with a smile, but the smile slips off his face quickly as he takes in the scene before him. 

He sees Roman, his Roman, laying on his back. His raven hair surrounding his head and his muscular body naked and sweaty. And on top of him was the two toned bastard who stabbed him and Roman in the back. He was riding Roman. His head was thrown back in pleasure as his eyes are closed his mouth is agape. Deancan hear the mattress creak as Roman fucks Seth. 

Dean feels tears in his eyes as he lets out a choked sob, this causes Roman to look over. His eyes widen as he sees Dean, but before he could do anything Dean throws the bag at him. 

"Happy Anniversary you fucking dick" Dean yells "we are over. Don't call me don't text me"

"DEAN BABE WAIT"-  Roman calls after him making Dean stop until he hears another voice

"Romie don't bother. It's not liked you love him. You said it youself"

"I know Seth but he should know-"

"He already does. Now let's get back to where we left off"Seth purrs 

Dean storms out of the house after grabbing his gym bag. Dean decides he can't go to work like this so he stops on the side of the road. Not long after he breaks down. He can feel the darker parts of his mind start to mingle with his emotions. As Dean sits he starts thinking about why Roman would do this. The answer comes easily, Roman did what everyone else did. He gave up on Dean. He did the one thing he said he would never do. 

Dean drives to the train center. As he thinks about eveverything's thoughts begins to go astray to a place he hasn't been in awhile.

 _Why would he love you? You're ugly,dumb, and are nothing compared to Seth in and out of the ring. This company and everyone else would be better off without you_.

And for the first time in awhile Dean believed them. He listened to that voice as he climbed the stares to the training center roof, not realizing he was being followed. 

When Dean reached the top he opened the roof door and stepped out onto the roof. He took in the beautiful Florida sky as he takes a deep breath and slowly walks closer to the edge that little voice in his head gets louder.

_Do it. No one will care. They'll keep living their lives like you where never here._

Dean steps onto the ledge about to let himself fall when two strong arms pulled him off the ledge. Both men land on the rooftop. Dean still in the arms of his savior. 

Dean turns his head to see who it is only to be shocked beyond belief. Triple H. The man who had ruined his life at one point just saved his life. Hunter helps Dean stand up before giving Dean a hard look.

"What the hell was that Dean. Why would you try and kill yourself. Don't you realize how many people would miss you?" Hunter looks at Dean confused.

"Don't you get it Hunter. Im useless. I can't even keep my boyfriend happy let alone the WWE Universe. And no one would miss me. I have no friends"

Hunter looks at Dean shocked. "You are an idiot sometimes Ambrose. If you had no friends why would I have followed you up here and save your life?"

Slowly Hunter walks over to Dean and pulls the younger man into a hug. Dean finally breaks down leaning against Hunter who just holds him as he cries. 

"Don't you worry Dean I'm gonna take care of you" Triple H whispers. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Hunter finally calms Dean down enough to get him back down the stairs. He manages to avoid everyone as be gets to his car. He looks at Dean, he can tell the younger man is exhausted due to the fact that he lets Hunter lift him up into the car. Hunter walks around to the drivers side, as he climbs in he sees that Dean has fallen asleep already. It makes Hunter heart swell slightly at the fact that Dean trusts him enough to fall asleep around him. 

Hunter begins driving and every so often when he was stopped at a red light he would look over at Dean. At one point Hunter had noticed some of Dean's hair in his face. Hunter decided he didn't like that, so he brushed the hair back gently. Dean moves slightly at the feeling of Hunters hand on his cheek, but he slowly falls back to sleep. 

When both men finally get to the house Hunter gets out of the car and walks to the passenger side. He opens the car door and unbuckles Dean before lifting him up bridal style and carrying him into the house. Dean's eyes open but he doesn't struggle to be let down like he would do with Roman. He buries his head into Hunter's neck. 

As they enter the house the sound of Dean's rumbling stomach breaks the peaceful silence. Chuckling lightly Hunter sets Dean onto the plush couch and walks to the kitchen to make food for both of them.

Dean watches Hunter curiously and stands up to look around. He sees three photos on the mantle, he walks over to look at them. The first photo is of Hunter with DX on their debut night all of them looking happy, Dean cracks a smile at Hunter's once long hair. The second is a picture of Hunter with what looks like his first Make-a-Wish. The sight of the little boy hugging the older man and the look of pure joy on both their faces makes Dean's heart melt. The third picture is of Hunter with two other people. One a woman who looked like Hunter but with a smaller nose and a more heart shaped face. And a man who looked like and older version of Hunter. Dean jumps as he hears someone behind him.

"That's my mother Grace and My dad Charlie they live in Connecticut" Hunter smiles at Dean "now come into the kitchen. I made food" 

Dean's stomach growls loudly making his face turn red. Hunter only smiles and leads the way into the kitchen. As they walk into the kitchen Dean lets out a small laugh at the mini frozen pizzas on the table. Hunter smiles sheepishly. 

"Im not much of a cook and this is all I had "

"No it's fine it's just been a while since I've had frozen pizza. Roman always told me I needed to eat better to watch my figure so I didn't get out of shape" 

Hunter walks over to stand infront of Dean. Not saying anything he wraps his hands around Dean's slim waist and he tries to touch his finger tips together. 

"Dean I think you'll be ok. Your waist is quite small. It's kinda cute"

At this Dean rolls his eyes. "I am Dean Ambrose. I am manly not cute"

Hunter laughs "come on you, let's eat"

Both men sit down to eat, as they sit in a comfortable silence. But the silence is broken when Deans phone blares a familiar ringtone. Looking at Hunter Dean answers the phone.

"Hello Roman"

 


	3. Chapter 3

"Dean where are you?!?!"Roman practically screams causing Dean to flinch

"I don't see why it's any of your business." Dean answers coldly not noticing Hunter's darkening expression  

"Dean where are you?" Roman growled into the phone 

Dean hadn't realized Hunter could hear what Roman was saying until Hunter snatched the phone from his hand. 

"Listen to me you asshole. You have no right calling Dean. You've done nothing but hurt him. You hurt him to the point that he almost fucking killed himself. I swear to god Roman if you even think about speaking to him I will pull your intestines out of your body and use them to jump rope" Hunter hangs up the phone and looks up to see Dean smiling at him. 

Before Hunter could say anything Dean had launched himself into his arms. Hunter caught him and hugged him close. After a second Dean pulls back slightly looking up and Hunter. Hunter looks down and smiles. 

"Dean do me a favor"

"And what would that be"

"Don't scream at me" 

"Why would I-"

Dean is cut off by Hunter pressing his lips to his. After getting over the shock Dean began to kiss back. Hunter's hands slide down to Dean's waist pulling him closer. Dean wraps his arms around Hunter's neck. Slowly one of Hunter's hands side down to grip Dean's ass. 

Eventually they have to break apart to catch their breath. Hunter kisses Dean quickly and carries Dean to his room. Dean looks up at Hunter. 

"Don't worry Dean. We're just gonna sleep" Hunter reassures the younger man. 

Dean smiles and nods before yawning loudly. As they reach the room Dean's cheeks become pink and Hunter decides he likes it. 

"Hunter I have nothing to sleep in"

"Here I'll let you use something of mine" Hunter smiles and pulls out two pairs of sweatpants and an old T-shirt and hands it to him. 

Dean and Hunter change and Dean's face reddens again when he realizes Hunter is shirtless. Hunter lays on the bed and smiles as Dean joins him. The two fall asleep in a tangle of limps. 


	4. Chapter 4

When Hunter wakes up he notices Dean is missing from his side. Quickly he gets up concerned before he hears pots and pans in the kitchen. When he walks in he's met with a sight he's positive he'll never forget. Dean wearing his cloths making Breakfast. Hunter walks up behind Dean and wraps his arms around Dean's waist and he rest his chin on Dean's shoulder. 

"Whatchya making beautiful" Hunter asks pressing a kiss to Dean's neck

" 'm not beautiful and Im making omletes since I can cook you goof" Dean blushes 

"Sounds yummy"Hunter's voice comes out like velvet making Dean shiver slightly

As Dean finishes cooking Hunter gets out plates,forks, and pours two cups of coffee. Dean serves the food and sits down directly across from Hunter. While he's eating he can feel a pair of eyes of him. When he looks up he sees Hunter looking at him with a look he's not used to. 

"Do I have something on my face" Dean asks confused about why Hunter was looking at him that way 

"No no. You just are wonderful to look at. It makes my morning" Hunter says as he takes a sip of his coffee, but he looks confused when Dean furrows his eybrows. "Dean you're acting like no ones ever told you that"

Dean looks down at the table and Hunter can feel his heart shatter at the broken look on Dean's face. Deciding that he needed his smiling and happy Dean he reaches across the table and lifts Dean's chin up so their eyes meet. 

"Dean you listen to me. You are amazing and deserve to be treated like it. Seeing you smile is all it takes to turn a bad day good and a good day great.  And as long as I have the ability to I will be telling you that everyday until you finally understand" Hunter then leans forward and kisses Dean gently before pulling back. Dean is bright red at this point but he is smiling.

When they finish eating Hunter loads the dishwasher and the decide to watch a movie since they have the next few days off. Hunter lets Dean pick the fist movie, he picks Point break, his absolute favorite movie. Dean gets the movie ready and Hunter walks in with freshly popped popcorn. 

During the movie Dean decided he liked Hunter's lap more than the couch, but when the movie ended Dean is straddling Hunter's lap as they kiss heatedly. 

"Hunter? "

"Yes Dean?"

"I want you to take me" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut chapter with some plot

"Dean are you sure?"Hunter asked his heart pounding as he hoped Dean said yes

"Yes. I've felt more alive and more loved with you in the span of two days than I did in two years with Roman. He always took me from the back. There was no love it was just a fuck. And if what you've been telling me is true then I know that wouldn't have to be a worry. I would know you loved me" Dean watches Hunter as he finishes his speech.

"I would never lie to you. I promise that you will be loved and taken care of"

Hunter cups Dean's cheek and pulls him into a kiss. The two slowly work into a heavy and hot make out session. Hunter slowly kisses dean's cheek, along his jaw line, and down his neck. Dean let's out a moan when he feels Hunters teeth nip at the sensitive skin between his shoulder and his neck. Dean rocks his hips drawing a groan from the olderman as their erections rub against eachother through their thin pants. 

Dean pulls at Hunters shirt demanding without words for him to take it off. After Hunter discards his shirt he makes quick work of Dean's. They begin to kiss once more and Hunter lifts Dean by his thighs making Dean wrap his legs around Hunter's waist and his arms around his neck. 

Hunter carries them to the room and lays Dean back on the bed Hunter lays next to him as the kiss eachother. Dean being as impatient as ever bit Hunter's neck. Almost instintly Dean is pinned beneath Hunter

"whatchya gonna do about it big daddy" Dean smiles playfully before seeing the flash in Hunter's eyes. Upon seeing this Dean smirks. "Come on daddy don't tease" Dean whispers close to the other mans ear. 

A shiver runs through Dean's body when he hears a growl escape Hunter's chest. Hunter slowly kisses down Dean's neck and his torso. He didn't stop until he reached Dean's sweatpants, he looks up and smirks at Dean before sliding Dean's pants and boxers down and tossing them somewhere off the bed. Dean lets out a hiss as the air his his cock. 

Hunter strokes him a few times before leaning forward and kissing the tip, this causes Dean to gasp gently. Hunter slowly licks the underside making the younger man moan. By the time Hunter takes Dean fully into his mouth Dean is a moaning and beautiful mess. Before he could cum unter stops and stands up making Dean whine. Hunter just smirks playfully before pulling down his own pants and boxers revealing a huge and thick cock that makes Dean's mouth water.

But when Dean tries to move to the edge of the bed Hunter shakes his head. Dean gives him a confused look and Hunter just smiles and kisses him again this time there's nothing stopping their cocks from touching. Both men moan at the feeling but Hunter pulls away and kisses back down Deans body. 

Hunter kisses the inside of Dean thighs as if asking for permission. When Dean nods Hunter nods back before slowly working his way to Dean's ass. Hunter spreads Dean's cheeks and plants a kiss on Dean's hole making the longer haired man moan. Slowly he enters Dean with his tongue and he begins to go faster until Dean is fisting the sheets. When Hunter finally comes up he breath catches as he looks at Dean. His hair more of a mess then usual, his eyes lidded, and his skin beautifly flushed. 

Finally Hunter leans over to the bed side table and pulls out a bottle of lube from the drawer but before he continues he looks at Dean. 

"Dean. Baby. Do you want me to use a condom?"

"Are you clean" dean asks looking up at Hunter. When Hunter nods Dean smiles "so am I. No condom big guy" 

Hunter smirks slightly before uncapping the lube and coating his cock. He lines himself up with Dean's entrance and as he pushes in slowly Dean wraps his legs around Hunter's waist. When Hunter is finally inside Dean fully he can barley breath from the tightness. When Dean gives him a nod Hunter begins to move slowly at first but gaining speed. Dean is clawing at Hunters back moaning so loudly Hunter's neighbors could probably hear. 

Hunter knows Dean close from how he tightening around him. Hunter kisses him putting as much love into the kiss as he can. When they break apart Dean throws his head back again as Hunter nails his sweetspot. 

"Oh fuck yes Hunter. Fuck right there. Daddy please" Dean moans out probably not even hearing what he was saying.

But those words made something in Hunter snap as he begins to pound into Dean hitting his prostate just right.  Dean cums so hard he sees white. Hunter comes soon after not being able to take Dean's tightness anymore. 

Hunter catches himself before he collapses on Dean. As both of them catch their breath Hunter pulls the blanket up and pulls Dean to him so that Dean's back is pressed to his chest. Soon both men are asleep. 


	6. Chapter 6

Dean is the first of the two to wake up. Not wanting to get out of bed he presses himself back into Hunter's warmth only to be met with Hunter's morning wood pressed against his ass. Suddenly Dean gets an idea, he slips carefully out of Hunter's arms and watches as the sleeping man rolls onto his back. Dean slowly crawls back onto the bed and he slips under the covers. 

Dean soon is laying in between Hunter's legs. Dean lick his lips as he stares at the huge cock infront of him. He strokes it a few times making precum bead at the top. Dean leans forward and licks it off, among Hunter moan in his sleep. Dean sucks the tip into his mouth and swirls his tongue around it. As he starts bobbing his head up and down taking more and more of the huge cock Hunter wakes up and pulls the covers off to see Dean taking his entire cock like a fucking pro. 

Hunter tangles his hand into Dean's hair guiding him. As he begins to feel like he's gonna cum Dean pulls off making Hunter look down at him confused. Dean just smiles. 

"Don't worry daddy. Just wanted to be riding you when you came"

Hunter nods and pulls Dean down for a kiss tasting himself on the younger mans lips. Suddenly he feels Dean's warm tight heat sink onto his cock making him moan loudly. Soon they set a pace and both men are in so much pleasure that they can barley speak except for the words of encouragement and love from both. 

"Oh god daddy yes"

"That's it baby ride daddy's cock just like that"

"Cum with me daddy"

And that's all it took before both men where cumming. Dean spilling all over Hunter's abs and chest. And Hunter inside Dean making the younger man groan happily. 

"Come on baby you're a mess let's take a shower and go get some food"Hunter whispers and Dean nods unable to move cause it feels like his legs are made of jello. 

After both men wash up they get dressed. Now that Dean has all his cloths thanks to his best friend Sami. Hunter is dressed in jeans and a old rock and roll T-shirt. While Dean is dressed in jeans and a wife beater. Both men wearing leather jackets. 

When the finally reach Denny's. Courtesy of Dean and Hunter not being able to tell him no. The two are given a seat and both order coffee. Resting on the table are their intertwined hands and on both their face's are incredible happy smiles and eyes full of love. 

If only it could have stayed that peaceful. But the two men who had just walked in had to ruin it. 


	7. Chapter 7

Dean stiffened slightly as he made eye contact with Seth. To Dean's surprise Seth got Roman attention before whispering something to Roman. As the two men walked over Roman glares at Dean and Hunter's intertwined hands. Seth smiles at Dean and Hunter as if he was trying to ease the tension. Once Roman stopped glaring and Hunter loosened his death grip on Dean's hand Seth let out a sigh.

"Hunter Dean. We where wondering if we could sit and eat with you. Maybe talk about something's" Seth looks at Roman and be nods

Before Hunter can tell them to fuck off Dean speaks up. "Sure just let me move so you two can sit with eachother" Dean puts on a fake smile, Seth doesn't notice. 

"Thank you Dean that's nice of you" 

"No problem at all. It's pretty busy in here" Dean gets up and moves to the other side of the booth but instead of sitting in his seat he plops himself right down in Hunter's lap, making Roman grit his teeth and breath deeply. 

"Just play along. Romans's close to snapping and I want to see him get his ass kicked" Dean whispers into Hunter's ear. Hunter feels Roman watching them closely so he puts on a smirk and whispers back a little louder 

"No Dean it is not appropriate to blow me in the mens bathroom"

Romans's face is starting to turn red. Seth doesn't seem to notice as he looks at the menu. Finally he speaks up. 

"Dean what the hell are you doing with him. Didn't think he was your type"

"What you're allowed to cheat but I can't move on? Also fuck you I was tired of getting hurt by dickheads like you"Dean states 

Roman stands up and grabs Dean's arm, yanking him out of Hunter's lap. Dean lets out a pained yelp. In the span of 20 seconds Roman is pinned against the wall by his throat by Hunter who has Dean tucked into his side with the other arm. 

"Roman you need to get over yourself. You lost me when you cheated. Now that I've found someone else you want me back. You felt like I could never replace you but the thing is Hunter isn't a replacement.  A replacement if for something that you want to stay exactly same. Hunter is completely different from you. I didn't replace you Roman, I threw you away and got what was better for me. Like when a little kid chooses and apple over a candy bar. The candy bar is good for a little bit, but if you eat it to fast you get sick and it rots your insides. The apple with keep you happy and healthy. That's why I chose Hunter" when Dean is finished Hunter let's Roman go and kisses Dean passionately.

As Roman watches he feels regret but he also feels so proud of Dean for finding someone who deserves him. Even if it is Hunter. Roman knows he's been a dick. And he knows that he will never have Dean like that ever again. But he does plan on at least trying to fix their friendship. He'll do whatever it takes. 

Seth is over by Roman in a second and it seems like they know they aren't welcome anymore as they leave they pause at the sound of Dean's voice. 

Roman we'll never be lovers again and if want my friendship back. You better work for it. Seth you're gonna have to work just as hard. I ain't forgiving you easily"

Both men nod and leave. Hunter pulls Dean into a hug and kisses his cheek before they sit down and eat. 


	8. Chapter 8

After Breakfast Dean and Hunter decide to go shopping, since Dean needed new cloths and they needed food for the house. Hunter takes Dean to get two suits. As they look at everyday cloths Hunter excuses himself to go use the restroom. Dean gives him a kiss and then starts looking through the cloths again. He finds 4 pairs of jeans that make his ass look amazing along with two long sleeve shirts and 5 differently colored t-shirts.

About 15 minutes later Hunter walks in and pays for Dean's things, even though Dean tells him not to. The two men walk to an Auntie Ann's pretzel stand. Dean notices people staring and their intertwined hands with gaping mouths. This makes Dean's cheeks turn red as he hhideshis face in Hunter's neck as he orders their food. 

"Dean are you embarrassed to be seen with me?"Hunter tries to hide his hurt

Dean's eyes widen in shock "oh god no. I just don't like people staring at us like we're aliens. I promise there is no one I'd rather shop and eat greasy pretzels in an over crowded mall"

Hunter smiles brightly and grabs their food once it's done. When they sit down Hunter sticks half of Dean's pretzel dog in his mouth. Raising an eyebrow Dean leans forward and takes the other half in his mouth. Hunter takes out his phone and takes a picture of them before biting off his half and eating it. Dean rolls his eyes playfully and pokes Hunters face. 

"You ready to go?"Hunter asks almost like he's excited about something

"Uh yeah. Where do you wanna go?"

"Let's go to the fair. I wanna win you a giant bear"Hunter grins making him seem like a child going to the toy store.

When the get to the fair all of Dean's senses are on overload. Hunter takes his hand and leads him to the games. He finally finds a game that has teddy bear big enough for him to give to Dean. It's a darts game. Hunter hits them all winning Dean his teddy bear. When he hands it to Dean the younger man hugs it to his chest with one arm since Hunter went back to holding Dean's hand. Not that Dean minded.

After going on rides and eating greasy fair food. Hunter asks Dean to go on the ferries wheel with him. Dean agrees noting how jittery Hunter seems to be. The two men climb into the lite car. Once the bar is over their laps it begins to move. When they get to the top Dean gasps at the sight not noticing Hunter pull something from his pocket. 

"Dean?"

"Yes Hunter" Dean looks at Hunter with a happy gleam in his eye as fireworks begin to go off

"I have something for you. If you'll have it" 

Hunter hands him a small velvet box. After gibe him a surprised look Dean opens it. Inside is a men's ring with Blue Topaz gems scattered elegantly across the ring. Dean looks back up at Hunter. 

"It's a promise ring. I love you Dean and while may be a bit early for me to ask for your hand I can still promise you that I'll love you till I draw my last breath" 

Dean slips it onto the ring finger on his right hand before kissing Hunter with as much love as he possibility can. 

"Thank you Hunter. I love it. And I love you" Dean whispers

"Lets get you home. We have work tomorrow. It's going to be a long day"

 


	9. Chapter 9

By the time they got home Dean and Hunter where exhausted. As they started walking to the house Dean leaned against Hunter falling asleep. Hunter chuckles and Dean pokes him in the ribs for laughing. 

"Don't laugh Im tired and my feet hurt" Dean whines

Hunter thinks for a moment. "Get on my back. Ill give you a piggyback ride"

"Hunter Im 225 pounds"

"Babe I deadlift almost 500 pounds. Get on my back"

Dean grumbles but does as he's told. As Hunter starts walking he gets bored and starts kissing Hunter's neck. Dean feels the growl that Hunter lets loose. 

"If you keep that up there is a large chance that we wont get enough sleep to be able to function tomorrow"

Dean smirks and begins pressing open mouth kisses anywhere he could reach. He didn't notice that not only where they now in the house they where in the bedroom until Hunter lets him fall onto the bed.

Dean looks up at Hunter who is taking his shirt off. As Dean watches him he can feel his mouth watering. No matter how many times Dean sees it he is still in awe everytime he sees Hunter shirtless. He crawls to the end of the bed and runs his hands along the incredibly muscled torso. Hunter gently grabs his chin and kisses him.

He pulls at the hem of Dean's shirt. The second his shirt hits the floor Hunter has him pinned to the bed. Dean looks at him with a lazy grin on his face until Hunter pressed his hard on into his thigh making him let out a strangled moan. 

"Do you see what you do to me" Hunter whispers. "The smallest things make me want you 20 times more than usual, the way you look when you wake up, the way you fight in that ring, and how you look when you are gliding around the house in my shirts and boxers cause you don't want to wear your own" Hunter nuzzles the younger mans neck. "I just want to lock you up and keep you for myself and never let anyone touch you or hurt you ever again" 

Dean squirms as his hard on is straining against his jeans. Hunter slides Dean's pants and boxers on before sliding off his own. As he coats himself with lube and is panting and squirming on the bed. 

"Hunter please. Fuck I need you inside me NOW"

"Shhh baby I know. Im gonna take care of you" 

Hunter teases Dean's hole before slamming into him, making Dean cry out in pleasure. Hunter leans down and kisses him,  as he does he reaches up and intertwines his and Dean's hands. As he begins to go faster he also deepens his strokes so that he hits Dean's prostate everytime he enters him. As Dean arches his back in pleasure he traps his cock tighter between his and Hunters bodies.

"Fuck daddy Im so god damn close. I wanna feel you fuck me after I come"

Hunter leans his head down and bites at the sensitive area between his shoulder and his neck. As soon as he does this Dean is moaning like a whore as he shoots thick ropes of cum onto both of their chest. Hunter groans at the tightness he keeps going needing to hear Dean moaning again. Hunter lets go of Dean's left hand so he could rest it on Deans hip, Dean uses this hand to claw at Hunter's back as he feels the larger mans huge cock stroke his sensive walls. 

"Cum for me daddy" dean moans 

When he hears this he cums hard filling Dean who moans so loud Hunter sees his cheeks redden. He pulls out of Dean and lays on his back pulling Dean with him. As Dean lays his head on Hunter's chest he curls his body around Hunter. Hunter keeps holding Dean's right hand smiling as he feels the cool metal of the promise ring. 

"Hunter?" 

"Yes Dean?"

"I love you"

"I love you to Deano"


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Hunter woke up to an empty bed. He sat up and looked around the room before standing up and going to the kitchen to see if Dean was there, not seeing him he decided to go take a shower. As he reached the bathroom he heard the water running and someone singing quite nicely. 

Hunter walks in and sees Dean through the glass door on the shower. Dean turns his head when he hears the door open, when he sees Hunter he winks and goes back to washing his hair. Hunter quickly strips and steps into the shower. As he closes the door to the shower Dean turns to look at Hunter. 

"Can I help you?" Dean asks with his eyebrow raised in a playful manner 

"Well for starters you can let me get to the soap." Hunter says with laughter in his voice 

"I have a better idea" Dean grabs a washcloth and puts Hunter's favorite body soap on it.

Hunter watches as Dean starts washing his chest and stomach taking this chance to truly study his boyfriends face. Finding it adorable when he gets soap on his nose reminding Hunter of a cat with tape on it's paw. Slowly Dean works down and washes Hunters semi hard cock and balls making the older man bite his lip. Dean works farther down washing Hunter's large thighs and the rest of Hunter's before telling Hunter to turn around before washing the older mans biceps and forearms along with his back. He quickly goes over Hunter's ass and then rinses out the wash cloth and letting Hunter rinse off.

Once all the soap is off Hunter's skin he grabs a new washcloth and puts more of his soap on it. He begins the same way Dean did, with the mans chest and toned stomach. Dean closes his eyes almost purring from the attention. Dean smiles loving the smell of Hunter's soap. He makes a choked sound as Hunter cleans his cock and legs before also having Dean turn around. Dean's arms are cleaned and Hunter takes time with Dean's back as he works his way down between Deans ass cheeks and letting out a feral growl at what he finds. A vibrating butt plug, Hunter becomes completely  hard as he figures out that Dean must have woken up early to prep himself. 

"You little minx" Hunter growls as he pulls at the ribbon tied to the end making Dean mewl in pleasure. 

"Do you like it daddy? You weren't the only one who was a little sneak at the mall" 

"Damn right I like it. But now you are going to listen to me I expect that remote to be in my hand before we leave and your new toy to stay where it belongs all day today. But for right now, I think you should suck daddy so he can get into his dress pants for work" 

"Yes daddy" Dean pants dropping to his knees.

As Dean takes Hunter into his mouth a strokes himself lazily. But Dean quickly swallows down Hunters cock, Hunter lets out a strangled moan as Dean bobs his head back and forth quickly. Soon Hunter is cumming right into Deans mouth who just swallows and smiles

* * *

When they finally get to work Dean is dressed in a nice pair of jeans with a T-shirt and his boots. Hunter is dressed in his normal suit which Dean loves more than he'd like to admit. Hunter has a small remote in his pocket that luckily isn't noticible.

They walk hand in hand to Hunter's office. Dean smiles as hew watches peoples jaws drop. Everyone from Paul Herman to Bo Dallas has their mouths open in shock. All except four men not including the couple themselves. Roman and Seth who are giggling in a corner at everyone's reactions and Randy and to Dean's surprise John Cent who has what looks like a leather collar on. 

"So it's true. You finally took the chance" Randy looks at Hunter smirking

"Shut up you cocky bastard" Hunter says smiling

Dean looks at John curiously but not saying anything knowing that Hunter could get creative with that remote,  to top it off Hunter had put a cock ring on him so he couldn't get his release. John looks back just as confused. 

"John why don't you take Dean to the cafeteria since hes probably starving. You can explain to him about somethings and im sure he'll tell you somethings of his own" Randy speaks to John lovingly 

John nods and looks at Dean who looks at Hunter who nods giving Dean permission to go. As John and Dean walk they make small talk.

"So how long have you and Randy been a thing? " Dean asks as they sit down, Dean lets out a groan as he sits down making the plug press against his prostate.

"A few years but we are just coming out to the public. That's a nice promise ring. I've got one to. Randy says you only give them to peopleyou.hope to marry." John rambles slightly

"Yeah I love it. Im happy for you and Randy finally coming out. I have to ask though, why are you wearing a collar?"

John laughs "ever heard of puppy play Deano?"

Dean nods and his face turns red "oh" 

"What about you. Im guessing by the way you looked at him for permission to go you to have something going on kind of similar"

"You could say that. It's like a daddy thing" Dean blushes but has a happy and goofy smile on his face. "We both enjoy it. I get so tired of having to be in charge it's nice to let someone else to you what to do for once" 

John nods "it's the same way for Randy and I. Randy likes being in charge, I don't"

Both men finish eating and head to WWE's weekly meeting. Dean sits next to Hunter and John next to Randy who is across from Hunter.  As Vince starts talking about knew storylines he feels the plug start to vibrate softly against his sweet spot and he bites back a moan. He sees Randy whisper something to John and both men smirk and look at Dean. 

As the meaning goes on Hunter turns up the vibration power and starts using different patters for the vibrations.  Dean lays his forehead on the edge of the table so that no one sees his face. All it takes is Hunter to turn it to maximum power for Dean to be dry cumming so hard no noise comes from his mouth. 

After the meeting Hunter whispers in Dean's ear "my office now"

Both men walk quickly to Hunter's office and walk in before shutting and locking the door. Hunter pulls Dean close and kisses him roughly.

"Did you enjoy that baby boy? Did you enjoy knowing that all those men watched you dry cum without even knowing it?"

"Fuck yes daddy" Dean moans 

"Good. But don't worry my baby boy, you'll be cumming for real this time. Now strip and bend over and place your hands on the desk"

Dean quickly does as hes told. Hunter takes off his suit jacket and loosens his tie before undoing his pants and toeing off his shoes. As he steps out of his pants and boxers he pulls at the plug in Dean's hole making the smaller man moan and claw at the desk. Hunter pulls it out slowly making Dean whine at the loss but moan as Hunter's cock fills him up still stretching Dean with his length. But he pulls out making Dean whimper until he sees Hunter clear off  desk so that its Completely cleared off. He grabs Dean and lays him on his back onto of the desk.

"Wanted to watch your face as you cum" Hunter smiles wolfishly 

He begins to ram into Dean who claws at his back. Dean is almost sobbing with need. Hunter slows his thrusts and takes the cock ring off and begins fucking Dean so wonderfully that Dean cums hard

"Oh god yes daddy. Don't stop. Wanna feel you inside me"

Hunter feels a familiar feeling in the pit ofh is stomach. Soon he is cumming inside his lover who moans at the feeling of being filled. 

"Hey Hunter if your done fucking that poor kids brains out. We are going out for lunch if you want to join us" Randy calls through the door

"Just give us a few. We'll meet you outside. 

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not writing sooner. I was in a car accident and in the hospital for a few weeks plus I have been working more. I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.

After Hunter and Dean cleaned up the office and got dressed they met Randy and John near the car.

As they walk over Randy looks half amused and half annoyed "Good God you two took forever. Couldn't you have waited to fuck the kid until you two got home? I will never be able to talk to you in that office without knowing that you and dimples over here fucked in it." 

Hunter laughs "Oh shut up Randy. Everyone knows you and John have gone at it in the locker rooms"

John and Dean roll their eyes and get into the car. When everyone is finally in the car Hunter tells the driver to take them to the nearest "Red Robins".  When they get there Hunter grabs Dean's hand and interlocking their fingers. He smiles as he sees the faint blush on Dean's cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye Hunter sees Randy kissing John's cheek making the other man turn a darker shade of red than Dean. Hunter laughs quietly before picking a table for them to sit at. When they sit down all four of them order a beer and some garlic fries.

"So Dean are you ready for the story lines that Vince is going to make out of this?" Randy asks looking at Dean curiously 

Dean looks up from stuffing his face with fries and he looks so adorable that Hunter starts laughing. "Hey don't laugh at me you meanie. And yes I think I can handle whatever Vince throws at me."

John smiles and claps a hand on Dean's shoulder "I think you'll be fine honestly". Dean smiles back at John before slapping Hunter's hand away from his fries. Soon the four men have their orders taken and food in front of them. When Dean finishes his food he leans against Hunter with tired eyes.

" 'm tired daddy" Dean mumbles. "ok baby we'll get you home. Luckily I didn't have anything else to do at work" Hunter says lovingly as he runs a hand through Dean adorably shaggy hair. He's absorbed in Dean that he doesn't even notice that Randy had payed the bill until Randy cleared his throat smiling at the two men sitting across from him.

"Hey you guys should head home" Randy says as John and him stand up. "yeah we can give you two a ride since it's on the way" Hunter says as He stands up pulling Dean with him.

By the time that they all get into the car and to Randy's home Dean is passed out against Hunter's shoulder mumbling quietly in his sleep making Hunter want to laugh and cuddle the younger man to no end. When they finally get home Hunter carries Dean into the house and puts him in bed. Hunter quickly strips Dean down to his boxers before doing the same and climbing in bed next to Dean. Dean manages to scoot over enough to curl up against Hunter's side sighing contently. Dean opens his eyes a crack and looks at Hunter

"Daddy?" "Yes baby boy?" "will you sing me a lullaby?" "sure hun"

 

  
_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are grey_   
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_The other night, dear, as I lay sleeping_   
_I dreamt I held you in my arms_   
_When I awoke, dear, I was mistaken_   
_So I hung my head, and I cried_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are grey_   
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_I'll always love you and make you happy_   
_If you will only say the same_   
_But if you leave me to love another,_   
_You'll regret it all one day_

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_   
_You make me happy when skies are grey_   
_You never know, dear, how much I love you_   
_Please don't take my sunshine away_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_   


Soon both men where fast asleep and happy.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not getting this up sooner. I've had some serious writers block!

Dean is woken up the next morning with Hunter's large sleeping form pinning his left side to the bed. Dean grabbed on of the many pillows covering the bed and used it to hit Hunter in the head with, causing the older man to jump awake, making Dean laugh and almost roll off the bed. Hunter glares playfully at the giggling man next to him. 

"That was rude. You could have just said my name you know" Hunter says as he watches Dean stand up. 

Dean rolls his eyes and walks to the bathroom "I had to pee and your heavy"

"Wow you are itchin for a spanking this morning aren't you. Mr. Sassy pants"

Dean walks out if the bathroom with a playful smirk in his lips "bring it old man"

Hunter stands up to grab the younger man's waist only for Dean to dart from the room. It takes Hunter a minute before he's chasing Dean around the house. When Hunter finally finds Dean they are outside. As Dean goes to run away from Hunter he falls straight into the pool. When he pops his head out of the water Hunter is laughing before walking over to check on Dean. But as soon as Hunter bends down he is pulled head first into the pool. 

"Why you little shit!" Hunter exclaims as Dean swims away from him

"Who me? I'm completely innocent." Dean calls as he swims away 

Hunter growls and pulls Dean to him. "Innocent my ass. You are a very naughty boy. First you hit me with a pillow then you make me chase you all around the house and then you pull me into the pool" Hunter's voice is stern but his eyes show his amusement and love for the man in his arms. 

Dean leans against Hunter pressing his face into the older man's neck. " 'm sorry daddy" Dean smiles and presses kisses against Hunter's neck, making Hunter groan.

Hunter slides his hands down Dean's back and grabs his ass. "I'm going to ask you this one time and one time only. Do you want to move this to the bed?"

"God no" Dean continues to kiss and bite Hunter's neck

Without saying a word Hunter lifts Dean up by his ass making Dean wraps his legs around Hunter larger waist. They undress quickly and toss their sopping wet cloths on one of the pool chairs. Hunter grabs a fist full of Dean hair and pulls him into a biting kiss, making Dean moan with the feeling of the pain and pleasure mixing. The head of Hunter's cock presses teasingly against Dean's hole making the smaller man whimper. 

Hunter nips at Dean's ear before whispering "I could leave you here hard cock and all and make you wait for my cock inside of you."

"Hunter please" Dean pulls at Hunter's short hair "I need you so badly"

To Dean's relief and pleasure Hunter slams his cock deep into Dean's hole making the younger man scream in pleasure. Hunter presses Dean the the edge of the pool and begins to pound in and out of Dean. Dean moves his hand to pump his cock but both his hands quickly pinned behind him by one of Hunter's large hands.

"Oh no you don't, you're gonna come just from having my cock inside you." Hunter growls against Dean's neck m

Hunter begins nailing Dean's prostate over and over making Dean scream and moan and beg. Soon Dean is cumming so hard he swear he sees stars. He still feels Hunter's cock fucking him raw until he cums hard inside Dean. 

"You take my cock so nicely. God I'm so lucky I have you. You're amazing at everything you do." 

Dean smiles and kisses Hunter. "Your pool cleaning guy is gonna hate you." Dean chuckles. 


	13. Storyline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such a long break in my writing

* * *

Hunter and Dean where excited. Vince had not only accepted their relationship very quickly but decided to add it to the storyline as soon as possible. Vince wanted the two to tease the crowd for a few shows before actually coming out about their relationship. Tonight they had a match against each other, Hunter gave Dean a kiss before heading to the gorilla and walking out as his theme music hit. Shortly after Dean's music hits and he's in the ring, both men smirking at each other as the crowd cheers.

"This match is scheduled for one fall. The match can be won by pinfall, count out, or submission" Lilian states 

Dean blows a kiss at Hunter playfully. The bell rings and the match starts. During the match Hunter "knees" Dean in the stomach and he falls to his knees, Hunter grabs his hair and keeps Dean's head pressed against his thigh, the crowd cheers even louder as Dean sticks his tongue out like a dog. In the ,match Dean constantly sticks his ass out while Hunter asserts his dominance over Dean. At the end of the match Dean pins Hunter by sitting in the mans lap with his hands on Hunter's shoulders. The crowd eats it up and Dean rolls his hips teasingly before getting up.

After they go backstage Hunter lifts Dean and spins him around to press him against the wall.

"You are so getting it after that little stunt. I'm gonna wreck you" Hunter whispers hotly is Dean's ear 

Dean whimpers in anticipation. He can't wait to get home.


	14. Punishment with love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean is happily getting a good fucking after teasing Hunter in front of a full audience (this gets hot)

When Hunter and Dean get home the first thing Hunter does is tell Dean to strip, which he does without complaint. While Hunter goes out of his shoes

Hunter lets out a pleased growl“Now undress me” 

Dean unbuttons Hunter’s shirt before sliding the fabric off Hunter’s muscular shoulders. Dean kneels and quickly ride the larger man of his belt. Dean slowly pulls Hunter’s slacks and boxers down revealing his erection. Dean moves forward to take it in his mouth but Hunter yanks him hard by his hair. 

“And just what do you think you are doing baby boy?”

”sucking your cock daddy”

Hunter smirks down at Dean’s beautifuly flushed face 

“you don’t get to suck my cock. I’m going to fuck your face and you’re gonna like it. After what you did in front of a sold out arena you should be happy I didn’t tear your ass open in front of the entire backstage”

Dean moans loudly opening his mouth wide. Hunter wastes no time taking Deans mouth. He slams in and out choking Dean over and over loving the way the man moans under him. Hunter finally pulls out of Deans mouth and he almost cums at the sight of his boy. Dean is sitting back on his knees, drool and precum all over his chest and his tongue hanging out of the side of his mouth. Hunter picks Dean up and deposits him on the counter. 

“You are going to cum in every room in this house I don’t care what it takes baby” Hunter whispers in Deans eat eliciting a moan from him. 

Hunter the takes Deans shirt and ties the other mans hands above his head. 

“Don’t you dare move your arms. Do you understand” Deans nods quickly

Hunter then kneels down pulling Dean to the edge of the counter. He teases Deans hole with his tongue before fucking him with it. Dean let’s out a cry when Hunter begins fingering him making sure to brush that sweet spot. Hunter takes Deans cock into his mouth be ringing Dean closer and closer before pulling away. Dean let’s out a high pitches whine before Hunter slides into Dean. He fucks Dean at a brutal pace as he hold him close by his waist. Dean let’s go and spurts of cum decorate the men’s chests. Hunter just lifts Dean never taking his cock out as he walks into the living room and lays dean on the couch before fucking him at a slow pace. Hunter unties Deans hands and they begin diggin into Hunter’s back. 

“Oh god daddy you feel so good” dean cries 

Hunter starts moving faster and faster. Dean let’s out a choked sob as he cums once more. And again Dean is picked up and moved. This time he’s carried to their shared bedroom were Hunter lays down on his back with Dean on top. Dean begins to move up and down Hunter hitting even deeper with the new angle. Soon Dean is dry cumming and Hunter finally follows fillling Dean with cum. Dean collapses next to Hunter. Hunter looks at Dean and is in awe. The man is red from his face to his toes. And while the man look exhausted you gives Hunter a genuine smile and a kiss before laying his head on Hunter’s chest. Hunter pulls him close and pulls the blanket over them. 

“Good night baby boy” 


End file.
